The Lost Weasley Twin
by JoJo-The-Weasley
Summary: I'm a muggle-born who has been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary. It's an exciting story but after things start to unfold, many questions are asked and my blood status is yet to be decided. YEAR 1 (Set in Harry's 2nd year)
1. Chapter 1 - Understanding

**The Lost Weasley Twin – Year 1**

**Chapter 1 – Understanding**

I awoke excitedly on the bright, sunny morning of September the first. I jumped out of my bed energetically and got changed. Today was going to be the best day of my life. I was going to learn magic at a school called Hogwarts. I really didn't think magic existed until my 11th birthday under a month ago.

I checked my watch, it was only quarter past seven, and I still had ages. But deciding that there was no point in going back to bed, I went downstairs and made myself some breakfast. I heard movement upstairs and a few minutes later, Dad came down sleepily.

"So early… Well, at least it's not every day for the next seven years." He said smiling. I grinned back at him back, "I'm really excited, after seeing everything in Diagon Alley, I really want to learn it all."

"I'm sure you will, all those annoying little things that have happened around you now make sense." Dad said, putting two pieces of toast on his plate. "Look, here comes your mum."

My Mum walked down the stairs in a similar sleepy fashion to Dads. She hugged me and said "I'm so proud of you, I'm sure you'll do great things with your magical powers."

"Thanks Mum," I finished my last bite of toast and said "Right, I'm just going to last minute check everything." And at that, I ran up to my room. When I got there, I opened my trunk and had a look through. Who'd of thought I'd be going to learn magic? I analyzed my wand for the billionth time and then put it back in its long, thin box. A hoot came from the windowsill. I looked up, and regarded my Barn owl which I had bought a couple of weeks before in Diagon Alley. I called him Barney. I opened the cage and stroked him for a while. When he hooted again, I gave him an owl treat.

"Jo! Come on! Or we'll be stuck in traffic!" My mother's voice called from below. I picked up the cage and trunk and, after giving my room one more sweeping look, left the room.

Five minutes later, I was sitting in the back of the car on my way to Kings Cross Station. My brother, Luke, was in a bad mood because he didn't want me to go. Maybe he would go to Hogwarts one day too. The traffic was a little busier as we were entering London but we still got there in good time. The train left at eleven O clock and we got there at ten thirty.

As we walked into the station, I got my ticket out of my pocket. It said Platform 9 ¾

on it. I still hadn't worked out where that was. I told my parents that we should look between Platforms 9 and 10 but it was no use. Platform 9 ¾ was nowhere to be seen. Just as we were standing, looking at the barrier, a girl with bushy brown hair came up to me and asked "Are you trying to get onto Platform 9 ¾?" I nodded and then she said "So I'm guessing that you're muggle born like me. Non magic family." She added at my puzzled look. "Basically, what you have to do is run at that wall over there, it'll take you through to the platform. Watch me do it first and then follow." I looked at her nervously as she lined up in front of the wall with her trolley. She began running and in a second she had vanished. I looked at my parents who shrugged. I glanced back at the wall and started running. I thought I was going to hit the wall until I fell into nothingness. That only lasted a while until I was on another, completely different platform. In front of me was a scarlet steam train with the words 'Hogwarts express' on it. The girl who told me how to get onto the platform stood there smiling. "Pretty cool, huh? I'm Hermione by the way, I'm in my second year."

"I'm Jo, What-"

"We have a long train journey to talk, we should get our stuff on that train before it leaves." I smiled and nodded. We lifted my trunk and Barney's cage into one of the compartments and went back to say goodbye to our families.

"Now, behave yourself, I don't want owls hanging around the house for bad reasons." Mum told me. I had to laugh at that.

"Don't worry, mum, I will"

At that moment, the train's whistle blew. Me and Hermione hurried onto the train and waved to our parents through the window. The train started to move and as it turned the corner, I could see my parents no more. _Hello new life_ I thought to myself. "C'mon," said Hermione. We sat down in our compartment I looked at the moving countryside out of the window. "So, I guess I have a lot of explaning to do." Hermione said as she smiled at me.

There was a tapping on the compartment door just as Hermione was getting into the House system. We both looked up and there stood a girl who looked identical to me. I stared at her in shock, and she did the same back. "Um... Hello, can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." said the girl.

"Of course you can, I'm Hermione and this is Jo. Please don't be offended but... You two look exactly the same. Are you sure you're not related?"

There was an awkward silence after that and then the girl said "I'm Ginny, and no, I don't think so. I have six brothers and no sisters as far as I'm aware."

"Hello Ginny! You're Ron's sister! I'm Hermione, his friend and speaking of which, where is he?" said Hermione.

"He should be on the train, I mean, I didn't see him after we got onto the platform, neither him nor Ha.a..rr..." She didn't finish the sentence. She blushed and looked down at her feet.

"Anything from the trolley, m'dears? asked a plump lady pushing a trolley. She smiled at us and showed us the funny sweets and savories for sale.

Half an hour later, all the awkwardness was gone between me and Ginny and we were chatting away chewing on licorice wands.

"My brother Ron is friends with Ha... Harry Potter." said Ginny, she went bright red again and fell silent. I looked at Hermione in confusion "Why does she keep doing that?" I mouthed.

"Harry Potter is one of my two best friends. He's famous in the wizarding world. When he was a baby, the most evil wizard in history, killed his parents and tried to kill him. But for some wierd reason, Harry survived and no one knows how. Instead, the curse rebounded and killed that dark wizard. We call the dark wizard 'He who must not be named'.


	2. Chapter 2 - Hogwarts

**The Lost Weasley Twin**

**Chapter 2 - Hogwarts**

"Oh, he must be bad..." I said, feeling sorry for this boy who I hadn't met before. "So this guy's dead? For good?" I asked.

"Well, most people think that but, a few of us think we won't be seeing the last of him. He was the one of the most skilled wizards of all time. It's likely he had a backup plan. Dark wizards fiddle with magic to make it bad, I'm sure that's what he's done." Hermione explained.

A few hours passed and it was gradually getting darker. The lights in the train flicked on and I was starting to feel more nervous about the sorting Hermione had explained.

"All my family's in Gryffindor so I'm expecting the same." Said Ginny, after I brought the topic up. I was scared. Hermione was in Gryffindor too and these were the only two people I knew so far.

"I want to be in Gryffindor, I want to be with you two." I said, trying to stop my voice shaking with fear. Hermione gave me a hug and told me I'd be alright. "Anyway, we better get into our robes," she said "We're nearly there"

So we changed into our robes and as the train began to slow down we started collecting our stuff together. "Right," said Hermione "Now you have to go to Hagrid, he'll call you over. He's really nice and he will take you across the lake in the boats. I'm going up in the carriage so I'll see you in the hall." She smiled and led us off the train. When we stepped onto the platform, I heard her gasp. "Those stupid, stupid idiots! What in Merlins name were they thinking? They're going to get expelled for this!"

"What happened? asked Ginny

"Look!" She threw a newspaper in Ginny's face "Harry and Ron flew that car and got seen by muggles! They're going to be in serious trouble for this!"

I looked at Hermione. I'd never thought that she could get this angry, the fury on her face was unreal. And she said that they _flew _that car. Must've had something to do with magic but before I could ask, a booming voice called "First years! C'mon! Don' be shy!" The person who that voice belonged to was a giant of a man. He was taller than any tall man and had brown, tangled hair and beard.

"Hello, Hagrid!" said Hermione. The man looked down. "Oh 'ello Hermione! I take it ya saw the paper, dunno if they'll wriggle outta this one, c'mon first years now! We don' have all evenin'!" Hagrid looked down at me and Ginny "Ya twins, I'm guessin', we got loads of them here." He grinned

"Um... We're not twins, we just met on the train today, I'm Ginny Weasley, Ron told me about you." said Ginny

"I'm Jo Nowak-Allum, I'm muggle-born." I said. Hagrid scratched his head and peered at us closely. "Are ya sure? I mean, ya look completly identical." When we shook our heads, he smiled. "Alrigh' come on, we gotta get there in time for the feast."

"During the feast, I'm going to tell my brother, Percy, he's a Prefect. Because we look exactly the same, that's no coincidence." said Ginny. I nodded, it definately wasn't a coincidence.

Hagrid led us to a dock where around ten boats were harboured. We all got into boats and they started moving by themselves. It was quite a quiet ride until we passed a tree and we saw it. The castle. It was huge and brightly lit by the windows. I couldn't take my eyes off it; it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. This is were I was going to be schooling for the next seven years. Excitement rushed through me and I was smiling like I never had before.

We reached a boat house outside the school and were led up stairs. At the top, we met a pair of massive oak doors. Hagrid pushed them open to reveal a brightly lit entrance hall. We went inside.

"Okay, ya wait here, Proffessor Mcgonagal will lead ya into the hall in a moment." said Hagrid. He walked through another door and was out of sight. We stood in the entrance hall for a while until a thin woman in emerald green robes walked in. She had straight lips and her hair in a tight bun. She peered at us through he spectacles and said "Welcome to Hogwarts."


End file.
